Kanna Kamui
'Abilities' ---- Lightning Chain Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Electricity is the source of Kanna's strength, she gets 1 stack of electric energy every 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 stacks. When Kanna has at least 1 stack of electric energy and her active skill hits on an enemy unit, the skill will automatically consume 1 stack of electric energy to cast a '''Lightning Chain' with a 300 bounce range on the enemy (If there are multiple enemy units nearby, the Lightning Chain will jump between these targets, each target can take damage from the same Lightning Chain only once, and the damage of Lightning Chain is upgraded at level 6/11/16), dealing 40/70/100/130 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit, the damage on the first enemy target is halved. ---- Electric Shock Q Cost: 50 / 55 / 60/ 65/ 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''4.5 seconds *Active - 'Kanna emits a bolt from her hand to directly strike a targeted enemy unit, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage to enemy hit (killing an enemy unit with this skill will restore 50% of the skill's Mana cost and reduce the skill's cooldown by 50%). ---- '''Charge Excitation W Cost: 30 Mana ' Cooldown: '''13 / 11 / 9 / 7 / 5 seconds *Active (Toggle) - 'Kanna stays in place while channeling in a form of a charging state by pulling her tail and plugging it into the ground to start charging her electric energy (the channeling time for inserting the tail into the ground and the channeling time for plugging off the tail from the ground are both 0.2 seconds), increasing the maximum stacks of electric energy ('''Lightning Chain) she can store up to 7 stacks and accelerating the time to restore stacks of electric energy from 1 stack every 5 seconds to 1 stack every 1 second. Clicking this skill again will turn off her charging state by plugging Kanna's tail off the ground. If Kanna is forced to move by airborne or knockback effects, she will be forced to toggle off her charging state. While on her charging state, Kanna can't perform basic attacks or move but the cast range of Electric Shock Q is increased by 250 range and the cast range of Kanna's Mischief E is increased by 150 range. ---- Kanna's Mischief E Cost: 100 / 105 / 110 / 115 / 120 Mana ' Cooldown: '''22 seconds *Active - 'Kanna is the girl who loves mischief, she uses her electric power to summon a thundercloud at the targeted location. The thundercloud strikes the nearest enemy unit from the center of the thundercloud every 1.5 seconds, dealing 30/50/70/90/110 + AP magic damage and stunning the target for 0.1 seconds. The thundercloud lasts for 8 seconds (Casting this skill again while the thundercloud still remains will be able to move the thundercloud toward the newly selected location, the thundercloud can be moved multiple times). *Note - ''The Movement Speed of the thundercloud is based on the distance between the thundercloud and Kanna. The maximum Movement Speed of the thundercloud is 300 while the minimum Movement Speed of the thundercloud is 150. The maximum Movement Speed can be reached when the distance between the thundercloud and Kanna is less than 300 range and the minimum Movement Speed can be reached when the distance between them is greater than 600. *''Note - ''The skill enters cooldown at the moment Kanna summons a thundercloud. *''Note - ''The thundercloud doesn't disappear after Kanna's death. ---- '''''Kanna Is Angry! R Cost: '''120 Mana ' Cooldown: '180 / 165 / 150 seconds *Active - 'Kanna raises her hand to summon powerful electricity to strike down all enemy heroes inside the game map after a 1.5-second delay, dealing 150/250/350 + AP magic damage and granting a 500 radius vision around them, including invisible heroes for 3 seconds. 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes